Paper Naruto
by Anime-Fan 2011
Summary: Summary is in profile.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a story I've been working on for a while. In this story, just like the title describes, everything is made of paper even the characters. The features in this story are kind of like Paper Mario only it's more anime like. During anytime in the story when you see "Cue Stage" it becomes like the game Paper Mario and the characters are battling on a stage. So the story has a basic idea from Paper Mario, but it's full Naruto. Oh and one more thing, they're in their chibi forms._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, except the characters that I'm going to make up in the story._

~Introduction~

_Today…I'm going to tell you a story of "Ninjas and Spirits"._

_Far, Far away, beyond the sky, way beyond the clouds, it's been said that there's a haven where the elements originated. In the Sanctuary of the Elements, there rests the "Element Scroll", which has every elemental jutsu ever created. Using this wondrous scroll, the five revered Element Spirits, watched over our peaceful world carefully…very carefully. And then… Oh dear… What the…? Who stuck that weird thing into the story?_

A portrait of Kabuto adjusting his glasses; standing next to the scroll was scotch taped onto the page…literally.

"Kukuku! Yes! It was I! So I can, at long last, destroy the Hidden Leaf Village I'll be taking this scroll. Kabuto, do it now!"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

Kabuto used his chakra scalpels to cut himself loose of the scotch tape and focused his chakra into the barrier that is protecting the scroll. Orochimaru walks up and snatches the scroll up and laughs manically. The five Element Spirits of Fire, Wind, Earth, Water and Lightning arrive into the Sanctuary.

"Now Kabuto, seal the Spirits away!" Orochimaru commanded.

Kabuto smirks and forms a flurry of hand signs. "Sealing Jutsu!"

A blinding light fills the room, and the Spirits are sucked into five separate scrolls.

_No! Orochimaru, stop! You're changing the story!_

"Kukuku… We've succeeded! That was easier than I thought kukuku!"

~oOo~

Sleeping soundly, with all the covers kicked around, is Naruto Uzumaki. The thirteen year old boy is currently dreaming about him being Hokage, when suddenly his alarm clock went off waking him up. He groggily smashes his evil clock with his fist.

"Stupid clock, waking me up."

He opened his eyes, stretches, and yawns.

"Well, might as well get my butt out of bed," he said. He gets up and walks up to his calendar and looks at it.

"Today is Tuesday…huh? What's this about a festival?"

He thinks for a minute or two, then he remembers.

"Oh, that's right! Today is the festival celebrating the creation of Konoha!"

He takes a quick shower, gets some breakfast, and heads out into the village.

"Oh yeah, we were also supposed to meet at the bridge today," Naruto says as he picks up his pace.

~oOo~

At the bridge, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are waiting for Naruto and their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, to show up.

"Geez, where are they? Don't they know what today is?" Sakura complains as she paces back and forth.

"Don't worry Sakura, they'll be here soon. Kakashi's more late than Naruto," Sasuke says trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, but for a day like this, you'd think they'd be on time for once."

"Guys!"

They spot Naruto running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept."

Sakura sighs. "I'll forgive you this time, but don't be late again!"

Now Kakashi is the only one left to arrive.

~Two Hours Later~

"Yo,"

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shout in unison. Kakashi is standing in the edge of the bridge.

"Sorry, but I had to help an old lady across the street and…"

"LIAR!"

"Well, anyway, now that we're all here let's get going to that festival shall we," Kakashi says.

"Yeah!"

~oOo~

Throughout the whole village, booths are set up, and everyone seems to be having a great time. Naruto at this moment is looking for a specific someone, so he doesn't care about the activity booths at the moment.

After a few minutes of searching, he finally finds her.

"There she is,"

Naruto walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, startling her.

"Oh, Naruto, Don't startle me like that," she says smiling. She is wearing a lavender kimono with purple flowers formations all over.

"Sorry Hinata, I couldn't resist," he says while giving her a grin.

As the day went on until dark, they went to a few booths to have some fun. They went to a few booths where Naruto won Hinata a goldfish and an over sized teddy bear. They even went to a few food stands even to Ichiraku's. I mean what's a festival without ramen? But really they spent most of their time at the festival just talking and enjoying each other's company.

We now find them sitting up top of the Hokage Monument looking over the village.

"Naruto, I really had a good time today," Hinata says with her head lying on Naruto's shoulder.

"Me too, I had the time of my life today just spending time with you."

They turn to each other and lean in for a kiss, when suddenly, there was an explosion at the village gate, and then along the village walls.

"What the!"

They quickly run to see what happened. When they arrive, they find the village is being ravaged by Sound Ninjas. The civilians are running around trying to find a place to hide or trying to find shelter within their own homes.

"What's going on?" Hinata asks.

Then she gets her answer when a giant snake slithers up the center of the village. Up on the snake's head stands Orochimaru and Kabuto smirking down upon the villagers.

"Citizens of the Leaf, I understand that today is a very special day! The creation of this village! But today is also a new day for a new page in history of the Leaf Village; it's destruction!" Orochimaru cackles.

More explosions are seen and more snake summons appear and start destroying everything.

Orochimaru and Kabuto leap down and land in front of Naruto and Hinata.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Kyuubi brat. It's been awhile," Orochimaru says.

Naruto explained to the entire Rookie Nine and Gai's team about the Kyuubi, so the term "Kyuubi brat" didn't surprise Hinata at all.

"Orochimaru, why have you come here? Are you here to take Sasuke again?" Naruto growls.

"Unfortunately, not this time. I am however, here to witness this village's demise."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Naruto charges at Orochimaru.

~Cue Stage~

Naruto's HP: 10 Orochimaru's HP: 20

Naruto runs up and punches Orochimaru dealing 1 damage.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" Orochimaru holds out his arm and snakes strike Naruto dealing 1 damage.

Naruto runs up and punches Orochimaru dealing 1 damage.

"Kukuku, persistent as always, but this victory will be mine boy."

Orochimaru pulls out a scroll.

"You see, I've travelled to the Element's Sanctuary and obtained this scroll, the "Element Scroll"! This scroll has every elemental jutsu ever created. Now, let's give one a try."

He searches the scroll for a jutsu.

"Ah, let's try this one."

He makes a few hand signs.

"EARTH STYLE: MUD CANNON!"

A cannon make of rock rose from the earth and fired a huge blob of mud that smashed into Naruto, dealing 4 damage.

"Kahahahaha! Behold the power of the "Elemental Scroll"!"

"Ow, that hurt!" Naruto runs up and punches Orochimaru dealing 1 damage.

"Hmm, let's try this one next." Orochimaru makes some hand signs.

"WATER STYLE: GRAND TSUNAMI!"

A giant wave of water slams into Naruto into the ground; dealing 4 damage.

"Ow! Man, I can't take much more of this." Naruto runs up and punches Orochimaru dealing 1 damage.

"Kahahahaha! It's time to put an end to this little game!"

Orochimaru didn't look at the scroll for this jutsu. He makes some hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME BOMBS!"

Fire irrupts from Orochimaru's mouth and the fire explodes around Naruto dealing 7 damage, and claiming the remainder of his HP. Naruto face plants into the ground.

~Battle Over~

"No, Naruto!" Hinata shouts. She quickly runs up to him to check if he's alright, but Orochimaru beats her to him and picks him up by the collar of his jumpsuit.

"Kahahahaha! Now to get rid of this trash." Orochimaru tosses Naruto into the air and quickly flows through hand signs.

"WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"

A powerful gust of wind sends Naruto flying into the darkness of the night.

"NARUTO!" Hinata watches as Naruto disappears into the night.

_Story created and written by Anime-Fan 2011_

_A production presents_

_~PAPER NARUTO~_

~oOo~

_Tell me what you think. Everything you read, it's supposed to be that way. Most of the story is like the anime, and the fights are like the game Paper Mario. Please R&R =)_


	2. Chapter 2

~Prologue Part One~

~Meeting at the Element Summit~

~oOo~

Naruto was unconscious in the middle of a forest. Around him, the five Element Spirits of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightning circled.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, we are the Element Spirits. We have come to ask for your assistance,"_ said the Fire Spirit.

"_What's the point in asking for help now? Orochimaru has the Scroll, and has imprisoned us! All is lost!"_ exclaimed the Wind Spirit.

"_No, this boy has shown great accomplishment over the years. With his help, there may be hope,"_ said the Fire Spirit.

"_I hope you're right. Even with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed within this boy, will it be enough to defeat Orochimaru?"_ asked the Water Spirit.

"_Heh, I think he'll be just fine. I've seen this boy fight many battles and even if the odds were against him, he's always had a little spark left to keep him going!" _said the Lightning Spirit.

The Earth Spirit stayed silent. He didn't have any doubts about the boy's abilities, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up either.

"_Now let us heal this boy. Everyone, lend him your strength."_ All the Spirits channeled their energy to heal Naruto to fully restore him. Then they all vanished.

~oOo~

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Naruto sat up, stretched, and drowsily looked around. He was in a room he wasn't familiar with. He saw a dresser on the other side of the room, a nightstand on the left side of the bed and a window on the right.

"Where am I?"

"Well, you're finally awake."

Naruto looked towards the front of the room and saw a girl about his age standing in the doorway with a tray of food and drink. She had purple hair at shoulder length, sapphire blue eyes, wore a red shirt and blue pants.

"Who are you and where am I?" Naruto asked.

"It's more polite to introduce yourself before asking for someone's name."

"Sorry, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Midori Hikari," she said while placing the trey on the nightstand. "Where you are, this is my cabin. We're 15 miles away from the village in the Land of Waves."

"The Land of Waves! That's where old man Tazuna lives!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I take it you've been to the Land of Waves before," Midori said.

"Yeah, last year me and my team had to protect Tazuna until he finished building a bridge. Then it got out of hand when an evil, business man named Gato wanted him dead and sent a rouge ninja named Zabuza and his partner Haku," Naruto explained.

"Wait, you mean you're the one who saved that village?" Midori asked surprised.

"Yup, I heard they even named the bridge after me."

"Wow, that's amazing," Midori said. "What are you doing way out here? Judging by your headband you're a Leaf Shinobi."

Naruto's face fell and glared towards the floor.

"My village was attacked by the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. I tried to stop him, but he was too strong. He used a powerful wind jutsu on me, and here I am." His facial expression saddened.

"Yesterday was the day of a festival celebrating the creation of Konoha. I hope Hinata's okay. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her."

"I'm sure she's just fine," Midori said reassuring.

"I hope so. Hey you know, I had a very strange dream. It involved Spirits and they resembled the five elements. Do you know what I'm talking about?" Naruto asked.

Midori thought for a minute.

"Oh, I think I have an idea. I think you should go to the Summit that's right next to the village."

"There's a Summit near the village?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Sure, I go there all the time. I can show you the way. Eat first, then we can leave," Midori said.

A few minutes later, Naruto finished eating the food Midori drought him. He then met her outside.

"Okay, the village is north from here. There will be enemies on the way like bandits and wild animals so be careful," Midori said, and their adventure began.

~Calm Forest~

Naruto and Midori were passing through the forest and found two boxes which conveniently contained Ramen which heals 10 HP. Naruto was delighted he discovered them since ramen was his favorite food of all time.

"You know that stuff isn't healthy right?" Midori asked.

"I don't care, ramen is awesome."

Suddenly there was movement in some bushes. Naruto and Midori were caught by surprise when a "Wild Boar" charged at them.

~Cue Stage~

"Naruto, when you want information on an enemy just let me know. I'll use my "Tattle" ability and give you all the info you need," Midori explained.

"Alright, then tell me about "Wild Boars" please," Naruto said.

Midori pulled out a book out of nowhere and searched.

"Here we go, 'Wild Boars', they live only in forest areas and live on mushrooms and other vegetation. HP is 3, attack is 1, and defense is 0."

"Where did you get that book?" Naruto asked.

"I picked it up before we left the cabin," Midori said. "Look out!"

Too late, Naruto was bashed by the Wild Boar that dealt 1 damage.

"Ow! Alright you asked for it!"

Naruto ran up and punched the Wild Boar and dealt 1 damage.

Midori scurried over and slapped the Wild Boar and dealt 1 damage.

The Wild Boar charged and tackled Naruto dealing 1 damage.

"Final blow!" Naruto shouted punching the Wild Boar dealing one damage and K. the Wild Boar and gained 2 exp.

"Naruto! You gained exp. In battles you will gain exp, when you reach 100exp you gain a level!"

"Sweet!"

And so they continued their journey.

~Prologue Part One End~

_Yes, short I know. This chapter was more for when more fights come, the story will have this. Also, from now on, there will be an index on the enemies at the end of each chapter._

_So come on Paper Mario and Naruto fans! Review and tell me what you think! =) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, now to get on with the conclusion of the prologue! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the contents of Paper Mario. Only the characters I'm making up._

~Prologue Part Two~

~oOo~

Naruto and Midori traveled five miles while fighting Wild Boars the whole way. Not only that, but they even obtained weapons like shuriken and kunai knives. It wasn't long before Midori realized where they were.

"Uh oh," Midori said.

"What's up?"

"This part of the forest is owned by bandits. They always give me trouble every time I visit the village," she said.

"What do they do?"

"They say that I have to pay a fine of 15 Ryo to pass through their route."

"Well, we're going to fix that. I'll take them all down!" Naruto said giving her a fox grin.

"I couldn't do anything because I'm not a ninja and I don't know any jutsu," Midori said.

"You don't need jutsu to be great at everything. I have a friend back home and he doesn't know genjutsu of ninjutsu only taijutsu because his chakra coils are so small. His name is Rock Lee, and his nickname is "Bushy-Brows" because his eye-brows are very bushy," Naruto said.

"Oh, really? Well I would like to meet this Rock Lee character."

"Sure thing, you can join me in returning to Konoha and I'll introduce you two," Naruto said with thumbs up.

~Midori has permanently joined Naruto's Party~

Midori smiled happily. "Alright then, let's move!"

Naruto and Midori traveled another three miles battling Wild Boars. Midori suddenly became annoyed will the current area.

"Oh great," she groaned.

"What's up?"

"I hate going through this path. There's this kid, Yukimaru that always pulls pranks on me. Last time I went through here, he threw water balloons at me and got me all wet," Midori said.

"You mean like this?"

A water balloon zoomed through the air towards them and splashed Naruto in the back of the head. Naruto became enraged.

"Hey, who's the wise guy!"

A boy with red spiky hair, green eyes, yellow shirt, and blue jeans walked out from behind a tree and smirked.

"Hahahaha! So, Midori, you've come back and you've brought a friend." He observed Naruto.

"He doesn't look all that tough if he's your bodyguard," the boy said.

"What did you say twerp!" Naruto shouted steaming.

"Just leave us alone, Yukimaru!" Midori yelled.

"So this little punk is Yukimaru huh? You'll feel the wrath of Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Bring it on!"

~Cue Stage~

"Prepare for humiliation!" Yukimaru shouted. He then threw a water balloon at Naruto and dealt 1 damage.

"You'll have to do better than water balloons to take me down!" Naruto ran up and punched Yukimaru and dealt 1 damage.

Midori scurried up and slapped Yukimaru dealing 1 damage.

"Ow! That's it, time for me to get serious! Full power!" Yukimaru gathered some strength, ran up to Naruto and kicked him dealing 2 damage.

"Ow! Why you little," Naruto ran up and punched Yukimaru dealing 1 damage.

Midori scurried up and slapped Yukimaru dealing 1 damage.

Yukimaru tossed a water balloon at Naruto dealing 2 damage.

Naruto ran up and punched Yukimaru dealing 1 damage.

Midori scurried up and slapped Yukimaru dealing 1 damage.

Yukimaru ran up and kicked Naruto dealing 2 damage.

Naruto ran up and punched Yukimaru dealing 1 damage.

Midori scurried up and slapped Yukimaru dealing 1 damage. "Come on, Naruto! We almost got him!"

"Aw man, I can't take much more of this. I better make this attack count." Yukimaru ran up and kicked Naruto dealing 2 damage.

Naruto ran up and punched Yukimaru dealing 1 damage.

Midori scurried up and slapped Yukimaru dealing 1 damage, and finishing him off.

Naruto obtained 20exp. Naruto advanced to level 2 and increased his HP to 15.

"Ow, you'll pay for this! I'll be back someday and defeat you!" Yukimaru said, and then he scurried away.

"Yay! Thank you, Naruto! Hopefully we won't see him for a while," Midori said happily.

_~15 miles up the path~ _

A camp site, home of over 30 bandits, was having a meeting with a visitor.

"So let me get this straight," said a huge muscular man with body armor, who appeared to be the leader. "Lord Orochimaru wants me and my men to kill a kid from the Leaf Village that landed in this area?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "That's correct. The boy is hard headed, stubborn, and hard to kill. Lord Orochimaru wants you to kill him on sight, Zenon."

Zenon chuckled. "Fine, but Lord Orochimaru better have a big reward ready and waiting. Killing a kid will be a walk in the park."

"Don't underestimate him. The boy has proven to be unpredictable and overcome any obstacle. You'd better be prepared," Kabuto said with an amused smile on his face.

"Whatever, alright men listen up!"

Every bandit gave their attention.

"We have a job to do. Go out into the forest and kill a ninja dressed in orange!" Zenon ordered.

"Yes sir!"

_~Back with Naruto and Midori~_

Naruto was eating a cup of ramen while they continued through the forest. All those fights with Wild Boar really made him hungry.

"You sure you don't want any ramen? It's really good," Naruto said.

"No, I'll wait till we get to the village," Midori assured him.

Naruto suddenly came to a stop.

"Hm? What's wrong Naruto?"

"Someone's coming. Quick hide!" Naruto pulled her behind a tree.

Two bandits came into view. A man and a woman.

"Man, Shizu, why are we wasting our time looking for a kid anyway?" the man asked the woman beside him. "We're bandits, not babysitters!"

Shizu sighed in annoyance. "Because, Koza, Kabuto said Lord Orochimaru wanted this boy, Naruto, dead because for his plan to completely wipe Konoha off the map, that boy can't survive."

"I still think it's a waste of time," Koza said. They continued their search.

A small breeze flew through the trees, which caused Midori's hair to brush against Naruto's nose.

"ACHOO!"

This got the bandits attention. "Who's there?" Koza said as they quickly turned around.

Naruto and Midori came out of hiding.

"Oh, just some kids messing around…wait, blue eyes, blonde spiky hair, horrendous orange jumpsuit…" Shizu said.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with orange!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're the brat Lord Orochimaru wants eliminated! What luck we'd find you so soon!" Koza said. "Prepare to die!"

~Cue Stage~

Naruto's HP: 15

Koza's HP: 20

Shizu's HP: 20

Naruto ran up and punched Koza dealing 2 damage.

Midori scurried up and slapped Koza dealing 1 damage.

Koza ran up and punched Naruto dealing 2 damage.

Shizu ran up and kicked Naruto dealing 2 damage.

Naruto reached into his items and tossed three shuriken at Shizu dealing 3 damage.

Midori scurried up and slapped Koza dealing 1 damage.

"You pests are annoying!" Koza said.

Koza ran up and punched Naruto dealing 2 damage.

Shizu ran up and kicked Naruto dealing 2 damage.

Naruto reached into his items and pulled out a bag full of kunai. He tossed it in front, and kunai burst towards both Koza and Shizu dealing 5 damage to each.

Midori scurried up and slapped Koza dealing 1 damage.

Koza ran up and punched Naruto dealing 2 damage.

Shizu ran up and kicked Naruto dealing 2 damage.

Naruto pulled out another kunai bag from his items and tossed it out in front and blasted both Koza and Shizu with kunai dealing 5 damage to both.

Midori searched the items and gave Naruto a cup of ramen healing 10 HP.

Koza ran up and punched Naruto dealing 2 damage.

Shizu ran up and kicked Naruto dealing 2 damage.

Naruto tossed three shuriken at Koza dealing 3 damage.

Midori scurried up and slapped Koza dealing 1 damage and finishing him off.

"Ow, you little brat! You'll pay for that!" He fell over and fainted. Naruto gained 20exp.

Naruto's HP: 9

Koza's HP: 0

Shizu's HP: 7

"No!" Shizu yelled. "I can't believe we're losing to this brat!" She ran up and kicked Naruto dealing 2 damage.

Naruto ran up and punched Shizu dealing 2 damage.

Midori scurried up and slapped Shizu dealing 1 damage.

Shizu started panting. "Man, I can't take much more of this…" She ran up and kicked Naruto dealing 2 damage.

Naruto tossed another bag of kunai. The bag burst and kunai struck Shizu dealing 5 damage, and finishing the remainder of her HP. She fainted and Naruto gained another 20exp. and leveled up to level 3. He increased his CP (Chakra Points) to 15.

Naruto learned the ability "Clone Rush".

Koza and Shizu were laid out on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Ow, this kid is tougher than he looks," Shizu said.

"How was that?" Naruto shouted. "That will teach you to mess with the future Hokage of Konoha!"

Koza and Shizu rose to their feet. "Man, let's get out of here Shizu," Koza said. "We must warn the boss." Then they retreated back to their camp.

"Wow Naruto, that was amazing!" Midori said.

Naruto grinned. "Well, if I'm going to be Hokage I have to defeat all of my enemies and protect all of my friends!"

"Huh? I'm your friend?"

"Of course, you became my friend the moment you said you'd help me get to the Summit."

Midori's eyes widened and began to water. "I've never had any friends before."

"Then I'm honored to be your first friend," Naruto smiled.

_~Bandit Camp Site ~_

Zenon was in deep thought. Why should they go through all that trouble for a kid?

"A kid whose status is only genin shouldn't be hard to kill," he said scratching his chin. "It'll be a walk in the park."

"Boss!"

Shizu and Koza appeared panting like they had just ran a marathon.

"Shizu, Koza, what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be looking for that brat," Zenon said annoyed.

"That's why we're here," Koza said.

"That brat is tougher that he looks. We just managed to get away from him," Shizu said.

"So, the brat defeated my two best soldiers. Well, we'll give him a warm welcome then," Zenon said with a smirk.

_~Outside the Camp Site~_

The duo finally arrived at the Bandit Camp Site.

"So this is their camp site? Doesn't look like much," Naruto said as he observed the many tents and bandits.

"Yes, but their leader is Zenon. He's considered a demon for his brutality," Midori said a little scared.

"Please, Zabuza was way worse."

Naruto and Midori walked through the entrance. The moment they entered the camp site, every bandit glanced at them and then glared.

"It's the brat Lord Orochimaru wants dead! Get 'em!" All the bandits charged.

"I don't think so! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

50 Naruto clones appeared and engaged in combat with the bandits.

"Now let's get to their leader while they're busy with my clones," Naruto said dragging Midori past the battle field that _was _the Bandit Camp Site.

They arrived at a tent that was bigger than all the others.

"It's always the bigger tent that the leaders have," Naruto said.

They enter the tent to see Zenon with a giant spiked club in his right hand and Kabuto standing to his left.

"So you're the little runt that Lord Orochimaru wants dead," Zenon said.

"What are you doing here Kabuto?" Naruto growled.

"I was just here to supervise. I'm the reason everyone here is so prepared for your arrival. I knew you would survive the flight you took, you're too stubborn to die that easily."

"Kabuto, go tell Lord Orochimaru that this boy is as good as dead," Zenon said stomping towards Naruto and Midori.

"Remember what I said, don't underestimate Naruto," Kabuto said as he vanished.

"Get ready to say your prayers brat!"

~Cue Stage~

"Prepare to die!" Zenon shouted.

Naruto's HP: 15

Zenon's HP: 25

Naruto ran up and punched Zenon dealing 2 damage.

Midori scurried up and slapped Zenon dealing 1 damage.

Zenon stomped up and bashed Naruto with his club dealing 3 damage.

Naruto threw three shuriken at Zenon dealing 3 damage.

Midori scurried up and slapped Zenon dealing 1 damage.

Zenon stomped up and bashed his club into Naruto dealing 3 damage.

Naruto ran up and punched Zenon dealing 2 damage.

Midori scurried up and slapped Zenon dealing 1 damage.

"You brats are persistent, just die!" Zenon stomped up and bashed Naruto with his club dealing 3 damage.

Naruto reached into his items and tossed a bag of kunai and blasted multiple kunai knives at Zenon dealing 5 damage.

Midori scurried up and slapped Zenon dealing 1 damage.

Zenon stomped up and bashed Naruto with his club dealing 3 damage.

Naruto ran up and punched Zenon dealing 2 damage.

Midori pulled out a cup of ramen from the items and replenished 10 HP of Naruto's health.

"Man, these brats are tougher than I thought," Zenon said panting. "I can't take much more of this." He then stomped up to Naruto and bashed him with his club dealing 3 damage.

"Alright, I think it's time to test out my new move," Naruto made a handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto charged up 15% of his chakra and created 10 clones.

"Clone Rush!"

The Naruto clones dashed past Zenon at once in a stampede dealing 5 damage.

Midori scurried up and slapped Zenon dealing 1 damage.

"What, NO! Taken down by snot-nosed kids," Zenon said before fainting.

Naruto gained 40exp.

"Alright Naruto!" Midori cheered.

"Heh, piece of cake," Naruto grinned.

Naruto and Midori walked out into the open and saw a path to the village.

"Yes, we're almost there!" Naruto said.

"Let's go. The Summit awaits," Midori said as they continued.

What they didn't realize was that Kabuto was close by watching from the shadows. After gathering the information needed, he vanished to report back to Orochimaru.

~End of Prologue~

~oOo~

_~Midori's Enemy Index~_

Yukimaru: A 12 year old boy who loves pulling pranks. He acts all big and tough, but he's really all talk. After his encounter with Naruto he's vowed to get stronger and get revenge for Naruto humiliating him.

Shizu: Top female bandit in Zenon's league of bandits. Nothing else about her at this time.

Koza: Top male bandit in Zenon's league of bandits. No info about him either…well that doesn't give us anything about them now does it?

Zenon: Leader of a group of bandits. Known as a demon for his brute strength. Every village he's plundered, he left nothing standing and left the villages in ruin.

_~Techniques Leaned~_

Clone Rush: Naruto can create multiple Shadow Clones depending how much chakra is used. The clones will charge at Naruto's enemies in a stampede, dealing damage to all enemies.

~oOo~

_So what do you think? Remember that this story acts like a story and a game at the same time. Most of it will be consisting if dialogue and anime features, until it is like a game and you will know when that will be._

_Please review and tell me what you think. =) _


End file.
